X5121
by KenzieLee
Summary: An Alec Love story has gay theme so if you don't like gay then don't read.


Chapter 1

_I guess you could say I'm not like most guys, I can leap up to three stories, I can run so fast I'm nothing but a blur, I have the strength of five men, I can create force fields that nothing can pass through, oh and I'm gay. Three months ago, I barely knew there was anything outside Manticore then when word got out about where Manticore was the people in charge of Manticore tried to burn us all alive, thank god Max saved us she released us all into the world. This isn't her story, this is mine, this is the story of a 14 year old transgeneic kid trying to live in a crumbling world. _

"What do you mean you won't hire me?" I yelled to Normal, the owner of Jam Pony a bike messenger service. 

He coughed then replied, " Well for one you are 14 and living on your own, you have no references. No other job experience, so sorry but I got work to do."

" Come on Normal, cut Mac some slack. I'm his reference, i'll even train him." Max said coming up and putting her arm around my shoulder.

Normal laughed, " Just what we need another lazy kid riding around causing trouble."

"Let him work here he is a great kid really smart and a great rider." Alec sad coming up to join the little group trying to get me a job.

"Well if you say so golden boy. You got the job kid." Normal said with a small grimmest.

I nodded and filled out paper work, handed over my pass picture and before you could say 'Bip Bip Bip' I had a sector pass enabling me to go anywhere I wanted.

"Hot run!" Normal said tossing a package at me.

I jolted out the door and to my bike. "Sector seven?" came a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a grinning Alec, I owed him my life. When Manticore had been set a flame I had been trying to escape when I broke my leg. Alec had picked me up and carried me to safety.

" Yeah, you going that way stud?" I asked pouring on the flirt.

He laughed, "Yeah, mind if I ride with you?" He asked winking.

I nodded and we got on our bikes and started toward sector seven. We rode in silence, every few minutes I would sneak a peak at Alec. He was a tall lean fighting machine, not even joking there. He had brown hair, and amazing green eyes.

" I need a drink, my treat?" Alec asked as we stopped in front of a small coffee shop.

With a shake of my head we were locking our bikes to a street lamp. We walked into the small shop and I ordered a cup of tea and Alec ordered the hang over special, a big cup of black coffee.

As we sat down I smiled at him softly and he returned it with a grin, he knew I was head over heels for him, but I had yet to learn how he felt about me.

" So what are your plans for tonight?" Alec asked taking a sip of his coffee.

I thought for a second then replied, " Nothing really doing a job for Logan maybe."

" You should come and hang out with me at crash tonight." Alec said casually.

" Why Alec are you asking me out on a date?" I jeered.

Alec's face flushed red, "Well maybe, I guess we would just have to see." Alec said looking down at the table. 

"Al right, i'll tell Logan to ask Max to do it then." I wanted to run and scream to the world, I have a date with Alec!

I finished off my tea and told Alec that I was gonna do this last run and get home. He said that he would meet me at crash at eight PM.

" Max! How do I look in this?" I asked walking into Max's room or section whatever you want to call it. I spun around once, I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black leather coat over a black shirt.

Max studied me for a second, "I think my style has started to rub off on you, but you look great. Why so nervous?" Max asked pulling on her own leather jacket .

" I have a date tonight, with Alec." I said helping her roll her black Ninja motorcycle down the stares.

Max rolled her eyes and sighed, she didn't think Alec was the right guy for me. She didn't say anything as I got on her bike behind her and we drove toward Crash. We parked the bike down the road a little then walked into crash. We were greeted by smiles and waves from our friends.

"Hey Boo, what's happening in cutie town?" OC, Original Cindy asked. She was a beautiful African queen, that and a Lesbian.

"Nothing really, Have you seen Alec, never mind I see him." I said as I walked toward Alec, he turned and saw me his eyes went wide and a wide grin speared across his face. 

"Your look great!" Alec said giving me a big hug.

I blushed and replied, "Well you don't look too bad yourself." I scanned his body, his hair was spiked into a foehawk, he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

Alec handed me a beer, before you freak out the legal drinking age is 14 now after the pulse the world went to hell and now each state has it's own drinking age small with bars too. I took a sip and began chating up Alec we talked about everything we laughed, he flirted openly with me and we had so much fun. Then my beeper went off, _Logan_. 

I took Alec's cell phone and went outside and called Logan. "What's up?" I asked when the phone line picked up.

" You guys need to get out of there A convoy of black humvees is on it's way toward Crash." Then he hung up.

I Walked to the door of crash and I motioned for Max and Alec to leave and get the hell out of there. I got on the back of Alec's Dirtbike and we rode toward the north while Max rode south. 

It just wouldn't be a good night unless, let's say a bullet blew out the back tire and we flew off the bike. We were quickly surrounded by soldiers with guns.

" X5-121 and X5-393, don't move or you are dead." One of the soldiers said.

I Jumped to my feet and so did Alec, I put of a force field as they started shooting the bullets hit the ground and when the guns were empty, I started kicking ass, as did Alec. They were all on the ground knocked out in five minutes.


End file.
